


viney x emira (the owl house)

by vineysupremacy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vineysupremacy/pseuds/vineysupremacy
Summary: Emira goes through her day along with her brother, finding herself distracted by her hated classmate.This is a fairly short chapter that centers more on emira rather than viney
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	viney x emira (the owl house)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what i'm doing guys bear with me, this is my first time using this website.  
> Also, i know i know, the title is real classy. It's a work in progress. There's not too many Viney x Emira interactions this chapter (the chapter is just pretty short), but if you guys enjoy it i'll be sure to write some more (probably a bit longer) chapters with more of the pair.

There it was again. There was a noise outside. The unbearable sound that threatened to make Emira fail her test. What did she care anyway? No, the test wasn’t the problem. Why’d she have to sit on the seat next to the window? She'd had to arm wrestle Edric for it, but now she was regretting arguing over that spot. She couldn’t switch now, not in the middle of a test. She glanced outside again, Viney was petting a griffin, trying to keep it under control. Of course the beast had to start trouble during a test, and of course Viney would be the one to volunteer to handle the situation.  
The bell rang, thank god. She turned in the test, not yet finished and joined her twin in the hallway.

  
“Took you long enough” Edric said.

  
“I was.. distracted” she defended.

  
“Yeah, no kidding, you were too busy watching Viney running around outside”

  
Emira elbowed him lightly. “shut up”.

They could finally go home, or better yet- anywhere other than school or home. They neared the entrance, not yet decided on where to go.

There she was again, standing at her locker with Jerbo and Barkus, smiling that beautiful smile of hers. God she couldn’t stand her.

  
“If you have a problem with me you can say it, you know” Viney’s words brought her back to reality. She had been staring. Viney wasn’t smiling so much anymore.

  
“You never hold back at a chance to critize people anyway." Ouch It’s true but there’s no reason to say it like that.

“Oh my bad, forgive me, do you want me to list everything i hate about you?” the words shot out of her instinctivly. The list wouldn’t even be that long, and she hated that. So i guess that’s one thing to add to the list. Viney let out a scoff and turned back to her friends. Emira hurried her sibling to keep walking with her.  
“Well that’s one way to talk to the love of your life” Nope, not answering. She didn’t need to deal with her brother as well.

The twins arrived to a nice area between the trees. It was calm there, quiet, and convienently, fairly close to their usual route home. Emira climbed onto the big rock that rested next to a pond. Too many times she had been pushed into that pond, Ed had fallen in more times so getting yelled at when they got home for returning soaked in water was worth it.

  
Edric layed on the grass, warm from the rays of the sun. It was beautiful, it was theirs. No expectations, no distractions, just nature (and of course her idiot brother). Every step she took was filled with old memories that rushed back to her.

  
“You think i could pull off purple hair?” Edric looked up with a grin plastered to his face.

  
“What?” the witch laughed. “Not in the slightest, besides, mom would kill you”. Emira had no doubt her mother would sneak into his room at night and put bleach on his hair while he was sleeping.

Ed started picking at the grass beside him, he sighed.

"It doesn't matter anyway, when i’m eighteen i’m leaving this place” he said.

  
“Where would you go? We’re doomed to die in this place.”

The boiling isles was their home, and as much as they hated it sometimes they had never been anywhere else.

  
“We could go to the human realm and mess with the humans” he joked. Sure. That’s good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it, maybe if this gets attention i'll write another chapter? Thanks for reading.


End file.
